Cain Edenson (Curse of Cain Series)
Cain Edenson was the Biblical human whom was given the Curse of Cain - where he would be forced to wander the world and those whom attempted to strike him down would be dealt a death seven times as worse, Cain became the first Vampire and attested to his goal of near continuous travel around the world, this is most notable because Vampires are feared by humans hence his looks would scare those that would come to understand his true nature therefore once a scene is created (similar to the Cullens) he moves location. Personality and traits Cain's personality is much similar to a lot of Ancient Vampires, he cares little about Vampire politics and claims that it is nothing that he hasn't seen before, likewise he respects the Natural Order and hates having to clean up the mess created from messing it up. Unlike the other Vampires, Cain has a level of respect for humans or, more specifically, the human soul. Cain believes that the Human soul is stronger than anyone knows and that it can suffer much but it cannot be broken. However Cain, is mum as to why the souls seem to be so important. Despite this however he comments that Human life means nothing, stating that "Humans are destroying the Lord's world, they are as much the World's parasite as Vampires are humans". In that regard he has been shown as cruel, sinister, sardonic, sadistic and vindictive. Despite this however, regardless of what race they are, he has showed respect for his enemies. Due to his age, Cain claims to have seen everything therefore he seems not to be surprised by anything, because he's seen it before and time constantly repeats itself. Despite this however, he gets many surprises from Seth Clearwater, the one usually to catch him off guard and this is probably one of the reasons he's infatuated with him. Physical Appearance Cain takes the form of a chocolate haired youth with blue-grey eyes, he wears dark clothes which usually contest of a dark jacket and grey jeans, he is actually quite tall and slightly muscular. He wears Black male knee high boots and usually carries on the middle finger of his right hand a black and white gemmed ring, a ring that he claims was given to him by God, in sorrow for ignoring Cain and causing him to commit the vile act that got him into his current predicament. Biography Birth and Turning Cain was born to the supposed "mother of demons" Lilith and the first human male Adam, he and his half-brother Abel would grow up swiftly under the watchful gaze of God, Cain tended to the land while Abel tended to the animals. One day however, after an offering to God, Cain struck down his brother in cold blood and was marked by God into the first Vampire. Babylon and Rest Awakening by the Volturi Powers and Abilities As the most oldest Vampire in history it would be conclusive that Cain would be the most powerful and knowledgeable of their race, Cain claims that for every Vampire as old of the Volturi Brothers that he could fight that he could kill twenty more with his bare hands, Cain has been shown to move so fast he becomes a blur at his slowest and seems to teleport at his fastest. Abilities *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter thick windows and doors by lazily tossing small objects. Incidentally, as the "Original Original" as it were, Cain is able to easily overpower any Supernatural Creature with ease including other Originals except his Sister and Mate. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes, they seem to move at their slowest as a blur during a blink of an eye, at their fastest they can be mistaken for teleporting. Incidentally, as the "Original Original" as it were, Cain is faster than any Supernatural Creature or Original except his Sister or Mate. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. An Original can sense how powerful/old another Vampire is and their abilities, the category that Vampire falls into on the scale and the amount of strength that the Original would have to use up. Incidentally, as the "Original Original" as it were, Cain has the greatest senses out of all the Originals except his Sister. **'Enhanced Danger Sense' - An Original can detect Danger far more easily than weaker Vampires, whether they act upon the threat depending upon the level of threat also, is a different story entirely. Incidentally, as the "Original Original" as it were, Cain has great range to his Danger Sense. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Incidentally, as the "Original Original" as it were, Cain is the most Agile creature in the world. *'Accelerated Healing' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and Humans. Cain, as the "Original Original" as it were, can heal so fast he is seen as indestructible. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal Vampires, "Wolves", Werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal Vampires when exposed to fire and Wolf bites seem not to greatly weaken them, they also seem to be immune to the poison in Werewolf Bites. Cain, as the "Original Original" as it were, is immune to most normal forms of damage. *'Mind Compulsion' - An Original can compel the minds of both Humans and Vampires. *'Turning Mastery' - An Originals can turn other Supernatural Species into Vampires or Halfbreed, unlike normal Vampires however to do so they require for the one their turning to be bitten as well as (depending on turning intention) then drinking their blood. **'Mate Turning' - When An Original finds their mate, usually a powerful Supernatural Being, they will attempt to pass the "Curse of Cain" over to that they can live together forever. If that person is a Human or Vampire it will make them an Original, if otherwise it would make them a Original Vampire-(enter Supernatural creature) hybrid. **'Ancient Vampire Creation' - The Poison in an Original's bites do not turn the survivors into Common Vampires, however they turn them instead into the stronger Ancient Vampires, it was then the Ancient Vampires that created the modern day "Common Vampires". *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever, they can be slowed by never stopped. Incidentally, as the "Original Original" as it were, Cain is potentially indestructible. **'The Curse of Cain' - As the bearer of the Mark of Cain, Cain can reflect the energy offensively used against him back at his enemies Sevenfold, since controlling this ability he has turned his greatest defence into a powerful counter-offensive. *'Arcane Knowledge' - Cain, due to his extreme age, knows all the Arcane knowledge there is to known and can even in detail explain the mechanism of creation, he has claimed to be the only being still alive to have seen the Form of God on Earth. It can be suspected, though unconfirmed, that Cain has the capabilities of using Magic. *'Mental Ability negation' - As the first Original, Cain can greatly negate mental abilities used against him, it goes so far in stating that he doesn't even feel Jane's Illusion of Pain. Personally Unique Abilities *'Sanguine Absorption' - Cain can absorb and emulate the powers of other Vampires that he touches, including some of their strength or speed, for a time. **'Sanguine Telepathic Communication' - Cain can communicate over great distances with Vampires and Hybrids due to his inheriting Lilith's position as the first Vampire, Hybrids are capable of being communicated with because of their Vampire halves. *'Telekinesis' - Rare Original Vampires seem to be able to control things with their minds, sometimes to dangerous effects. They can crush houses, lift ships out from the sea and even throw Old Vampires or negate the kinetic energy used by a moving Vampire. **'Molecular Combustion' - Powerful Original Vampires with the ability of Telekinesis have been shown to speed up the Molecular movement within an individual until they explode, they can do so more effectively with Vampires, whom they have a sanguine ancestry with and once they combustion it is near impossible for that Vampire to reform. **'Kinetic Negation' - Cain has mastered Telekinesis to a fine art, with the wave of a palm of his hand he can stop the movement of objects or individuals regardless if they are a Nuclear Blast Shock-wave or another Original Vampire, only gravity seems to effect them once released from Cain's telekinetic hold. Other Attributes *'Sleep' - Unlike other Vampires, due to being one of the earliest humans and the first Vampire, Cain can actually sleep quite easily although he doesn't require to. *'Sunlight Immunity' - Cain is immune to sunlight and although he cannot tan, is however able to walk around in sunlight without obvious side-effects. *'Little Blood Requirement' - Cain, due to his immense age and purity of his Vampire blood, requires very little human or animal blood to survive. Relationships Gallery tumblr_li6tvybpMQ1qdsbkoo1_400.jpg|Cain, early morning 2z807bvk63sw36wb.jpg|Cain with short hair tumblr_labbxuxw3h1qawt1wo1_400.jpg|Lilith's Son 2618921517_0313956d5f.jpg|Cain shirtless Black-and-White-Diamond-Mens-Ring.jpeg|Cain's Ring Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities Category:Pureblood Vampire